Pokemon: Ties of Fate
by LittlexWing
Summary: This is actually a role-play me and my friend Chris were doing. I got inspired to write this thanks to him and Thunder Djackle. Love you both so much!    Well its basically a whole big cross over. Just read an review!   Discontinued til further notice


Ash: Well hey there! Welcome to my new pokemon story, although this might be a bit darker then my normal pokemon ones. But anyway, i couldn't help but make this story, it was stuck in my mind, like a headache which wouldn't go away. Which is what it was, as soon as i started typing it up.. My headache seemed to start to vanish. Seemed to have been this idea. I actually hope to finish it.

Another Note: Wow... It has been so long since i've written any stories! I hope i can get back into the hang of it. Well this is a fanfic i've been working on. (along with a few others but never get the urge to finish) But anyway enjoy!

Pokemon:

Chapter One: Memories of Blood

A young boy laid there in a pool of his parents blood, he was quietly crying as he looked at his mothers now lifeless emerald eyes which were once vibrant and full of life, her long golden blonde hair now stained red with blood, he then saw his fathers face, flawless. He was always told he looked like his father when he was younger, But he shook his head, his fathers hair was black and his eyes were a pale electric sapphire blue, but all the life had been sucked from them. The five year old boy refused to move away from his parents even after the police officers were there. A baby eevee had run onto the scene, an officer had a net and was trying to catch the baby pokemon.

Eevee's paws had touched the blood, the poor baby eevee slipped and landed next to the boy, saying softly while wincing "Ee.. Eevee.." The boy stared at the eevee, before grabbing onto it and crying, the officer with the net stopped and just stared at the poor boy which was covered from head to toe in blood. An officer with long blue hair and chocolate eyes walked up to the boy and squated down next to him, asking "Can you tell me your name?"

"Its.. Tenacious.." he said quietly, he was holding onto the eevee which just cuddled into him, Officer Jenny then looked at the eevee, saying "I'm Officer Jenny. Seems this wild eevee has taken a liking to you. What do you think your going to name it?" Tenacious shook his head, staying Jenny held her hand out, saying "Lets get you out of here and cleaned up. Want to show me your room?" He nodded slowly and cautiously he took her hand, she pulled him up and he lead her away from his parents bodies, he stopped at a room that was trashed, he then said quietly "My mommy made me hide in a secret spot.."

Officer Jenny looked around the room, and then said "Looks like what they were looking for wasnt found." Tenacious shook his head, saying "They only found part of it.." She looked at the boy and then asked "What.. What were they looking for in your.. Don't tell me, they were looking for you.." Tenacious nodded and looked down at his blood stained hands, he then said "My mommy told me never to tell anyone what her and daddy knew.. The guys that were here.. they were after infomation." The Officer walked in with the cap over his eyes, he then said "Ma'am, would you like me to take the boy?"

"No. I have him." Officer Jenny said as she felt the boys hand grip tightly, he then said "Yes Ma'am.." he then dissappeared, Tenacious shook with fear, he then said "I.. I'll get some clean clothes.." officer Jenny nodded and then said "Maybe pack a bag to take with you, I'll take you to the station for the night, then we'll see if you have any other relitives.." Tenacious shook his head, and then said "It was only us.. Mom and dads family were.. Killed.. The only person i know that would take me is Mr Slade." Officer Jenny looked at him and then said "Your not talking about the.. I see. I will contact Mr Slade in the morning and let him know what has happened." Tenacious nodded and was looking at his room, Officer jenny knelt at the floor, and then said "Well lets get your things ready."

Tenacious packed a bag and got his pillows and blanket, which officer jenny was carrying, she then said "Are you ready?" He nodded silently before following her out to the motorbike with a passengers side, She strapped Tenacious in and then said "Hold on tight.." Tenacious nodded and held onto Eevee shutting his eyes. Eevee mewed and shook its blood stained fur, before licking his cheek. he then said "My twin sister.." Officer jenny looked at him sadly, she then said "If we didn't find her body at the house, it's possible that they won't kill her."

Officer jenny had just paid for some take-away and walked back in she then said "Hey.. Thought you might be hungry. Its nothing fancy, just some hamburgers and chinese food. Wasn't sure which you would like. But I'm sure we could finish it all." She sat it down on the desk and knelt in front of tenacious, she picked up the towel and patted his dripping hair down, she then said "If you don't dry yourself properly.. Your going to catch a cold." Tenacious looked at her, tears threatened to spill over, he tackled officer jenny and cried, holding onto her as if his life depended on it. She held onto him and then said quietly "Let it all out.. I can't tell you everything will be ok.. But i can be here for you if you ever need me." tenacious gripped onto her shirt, before falling asleep. Officer Jenny got up slowly and picked the child up, before placing him on one of the police beds. She laid him down and covered him with the blanket.

Eevee ran in saying "Eevee!" Officer jenny then heard the banging on the door, she started to walk towards the door, eevee bit onto her skirt trying to stop her, she then said "Eevee.. go into the rest room, wake one of the officers and then point to the door and then tenacious, then on the shelf theres ten growlithes, release them first and tell them whats happening, Hopefully they will understand." Eevee nodded and ran off, Officer Jenny withdrew her gun and walked to the door, holding it out. She opened the door and didn't get a chance to pull a shot before she was shot, the shadows ran in and then broke down the rest rooms door, only for all the officers and their guns drawn, the growlithes growling and ready to attack, tenacious looked at the people. He then said "Eevee.. Use sand attack on them. Make sure to not get hurt!" Eevee growled and then its eyes turned black, after using sand attack the eevee ran up and used a shadow ball, throwing them off guard, Tenacious then said "Get them Growlithes!"

The growlithes looked at Tenacious and then at the people and then took their weapons, before surrounding them. Tenacious Looked at one of the eyes, none of them had the crimsion gaze he saw with his parents. He looked to the window, and there they were, watching him. He was shaking, one of the male officers knelt down next to Tenacious after he fell to his knees, the officer held onto him saying "Hey.. Your going to be alright.. Officer Jenny was right about not letting us go home."

Tenacious got up and then ran towards where officer Jenny was, he then said "Officer.. Jenny!" He cried and held onto her, she then whispered "Don't worry.. I'm alright.. After eevee alerted me about the door, i put on a bullet proof vest, but then they might have killed me. So, i used tomato sauce watered down." She got up slowly and then said "Your eevee is special.. Well now back to bed! You've had too much to worry about." She picked him up and then walked back to the rest room, she laid him down, and then said "Sleep well, i'll ring Mr Slade now. Seems waiting until morning might not be an option. So you and eevee rest."

Tenacious stood next to officer Jenny at Slades doorstep, a young girl answered, she said "Hello?" Her eyes were glazed over, she held her hand out and then felt a small hand, she then nodded, and then said "Fathers in the study, don't mind the mess in there. He has a lot of work, and doesn't bother keeping a filing system." Officer Jenny nodded and then stepped inside with Tenacious, The girl then said "My names Selene. Please come in, theres a room spare next to mine which you can have. I'll show you." She then pulled Tenacious along with her, as she said "Oh.. You might not know it but i am blind. I just learned the lay out of the house and furniture."

Selene then felt around the door and then got a hold of the handle, she opened the door, saying "Well.. What do you think?" Tenacious nodded and then said "It looks great." Selene giggled and then said "Be honest.. If you don't like it we can always change it to how you want it." Tenacious nodded and then said "Thank you... Selene." She grinned and then said "Thats no problem. If you see an espeon around, can you tell him i'm looking for him? He's always dissappearing lately." Tenacious Nodded and said "Yeah, i can." Selene then turned to Officer Jenny, she then said "Father wishes to speak to you Miss Jenny. I'll take you to him." Selene then walked down the hall to a study, she knocked and then said "Father, Miss Jenny is here as you requested."

Slade stood up and then said "Ah yes, Thank you Selene, would you go make yourself and Tenacious some lunch." Selene nodded and then said "Of course." She then left, Officer Jenny walked in and then shut the door, she then walked over to Slade and then said "I tried to protect them as you requested.. but.." Slade held his hand up andshook his head, saying "It is fine, You protected The boy well enough. It is a shame about Mr and Mrs Djackle, I guess the boy didn't tell you his real name, did he?" Officer jenny shook her head, Slade sat down and then said "Then he has done well to protect his true idenity. And protected you. For the less you know the better. I want you to write down that Mr and Mrs Djackle were killed in a break in gone wrong."

Officer Jenny looked at him and then said "What! But-" Slade held his hand up and then said "It's best to not pursue this case any longer, for your life and everyone you've ever known will die if you don't.. I am protecting you and everyone else." She nodded and looked away, and then said "A.. Alright.." She got up and then said "I have to get going, Good luck Then Slade."

Slade then chuckled, saying "I don't need luck, people fear me for good reasons Jenny." Officer Jenny nodded as she was half way out the door, she then said "I know Slade.. I know.." She waved over her shoulder and left, Slade leaned back into his chair and sighed, saying "So he's after the boy now.." He shook his head, and then said "And he has krystal. Well i guess it couldn't have been helped."

Selene was cutting some tomato and cheese, she then said "Tenacious, could you butter the bread?" Tenacious nodded and got a knife from the draw and began buttering the bread, he then said "Oww.." She thenput the knife down and then said "Here, give me your hand.." Tenacious held his hand out, he watched as she wiped the blood away, not leaving a scar, she then said "Be very careful.." he nodded and then finished buttering the bread.

Tenacious watched as Selene finished making the sandwiches and cut them, he then said "Wow.. Are you really blind, you didn't cut yourself once!" Selene laughed and nodded, saying "I'm sure, my father blames himself for me being blind. Even though there wasn't anything anyone could have done." Tenacious nodded and sat in the chair, eating his sandwich, he then said "Hi Mr Slade!"

Selene giggled and then said "Hello father, your coffee and sandwich are on the bench." Slade nodded and grabbed them before sitting down, he then said "So how are you adjusting to your new room." before taking a bite and a sip of coffee, Tenacious then said "My rooms fine, thank you Mr Slade."

Slade then looked into his coffee cup, and then said "I have to go out for a few hours, I trust you both to be on your best behaviour, else i will know if you weren't." Selene and Tenacious nodded and finished their lunch before saying goodbye to Slade. Selene shut the door and then said "He won't know.. He only does that to spook you so you'll be good. I'll tell you a secret, under your bed is a secret hiding spot, if anything ever happens run and hide in there. Stay hidden no matter what." He nodded and then said "Okay.."

Just over two hours later, Selene looked towards the front door, she then said "We have company.. Go hide where i told you, and don't come out until i say." Tenacious nodded and then ran up the stairs, the door was pushed in, Selene held a gun out and then said "Hold it right there. Move and you will be shot." She heard someone move and she shot three times until she heard a thud, she turned around and ran up the stairs to Tenacious's room, she shut the door and locked it, she turned around and knew he was just hiding under the bed, she then said "Get down there!" She grabbed him and forced him down the hole, she then said "Stay quiet with eevee and espeon.. Tenacious.. Stay safe." She kissed his forehead and then shut the top, she then unlocked the door and was standing there with the gun drawn. She rang her fathers cell phone, she then said "Father.. Get home now.. I've put Tenacious in a safe place.. Hurry home.." she hung up and then looked at the door.

The door was thrown open and three men ran in, Selene was thrown to the ground, she cried out when one kicked her in the ribs, One of the men asked "Where is Thunder Djackle?" Selene spat blood from her mouth, she said "I don't know a Thunder Djackle!" She screamed when she felt her dress being ripped, she thrashed around. She screamed "Get away from me!" The guy then asked again "Where, is Thunder Djackle! I'm not playing around."

Selene was crying, her dress torn, she then insisted "I honestly don't know a Thunder Djackle. Just leave me alone.." The youngest of the men then said "Maybe she's being truthful.. It's possible since she's blind that Slade snuck the boy in the house." The boss nodded and then said "If that is the case, then it is her fathers fault that she will end up dead." The youngest one looked at his boss, then said "Wait a minute.. Leader ganondorf didn't tell us to kill anyone else but the family." The boss laughed and then said "We'll just say she got in our way, easy. Get up girl!" Selene slowly stood up, the boss held a gun to her head, saying "Too bad you were telling the truth. I guess you should hate your father, he's the reason why you have to die."

"No.. he isn't. The reason i have to die is because you didn't find what you were looking for. And someone had to pay for it." Selene said, the youngest one looked at her, he then turned his head as the boss then said "Enjoy hell, bitch." and then shot her through the chest, before turning around, he then said "Lets go.. He's obviously not here." Before walking out.

Selene laid there, she was putting pressure on the wound, she knew she was dying. But she also knew Tenacious was safe, she knew she wasn't going to hell. She pulled herself as far as she could near where Tenacious was, she then said "Te.. Tenacious.. Your safe.. don't cry.."

Tenacious cried and reached his hand out to Selene's, he gripped onto it tightly, he then said "I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry Selene.. My real name.. is.. is Thunder Djackle, Prince to the Chaos kingdom." Selene looked at him with tears in her eyes, she then said "The less i knew.. wasn't always the best.. as my father put it.."

Slade ran in and knelt down beside his daughter, he pulled her into his arms, he then lifted the bed up and threw it against the wall, he then said "Thunder, get out from there." Thunder got out from the hiding spot, he was crying, he then said "Why.. Why did she have to protect me.." Selene smiled lightly, she then whispered "Thunder.. Don't cry.. dad.. i love you.. and.. I'll always be watching over you both.." her eyes began to close , Slade then said "Selene, I'm so sorry. If i didn't leave.. You would still be alive.."

"I'm sorry.." Thunder then said as he then looked down "I should have given them my life.." Slade shook his head, and then said "No, she sacraficed her life for you. So from now on, your to become stronger. Strong enough to run a kingdom when your strong enough to face him."

Thunder nodded and then said "Until then.. I will be known as Tenacious D. Adopted son of Slade."

Ash: Well theres chapter one, I hope you all enjoyed it. This is actually how my friend described his characters background for an RP we're doing. Though i haven't had internet for a while so we haven't been able to RP in a while. I actually missed RPing with him for new story idea's. But thanks to him i had this idea. So thank you Chris, hope you enjoy this story as much as i enjoy writting it. Well I hope future chapters will be good. Don't forget to R&R. Thank you all for reading. See Ya!


End file.
